zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Overworld
]] The '''Overworld' in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series is essentially the outdoor, or world map part of the game. As opposed to the Underworld, in which the dungeons, temples, and levels are found, the Overworld is more freelance, with more options. The Overworld fundamentally serves as the journeying part of the game, and is filled with quests, and interactions with other characters. In most games, the Overworld is based on land, either on a large field or on a variety of land routes between locations. The only exceptions are in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, where the Overworld is the Great Sea, caused by Hyrule's Great Flood, and the World of the Ocean King The Overworld usually branches off to many caves and towns helpful or necessary to Link's quest. There, other characters can be found. They either continue the storyline, provide a mini-game, or pertain to a side-quest. Some characters and side-quests are integral to the plot and therefore to progressing the game, whereas others are there as extra challenges. In other locations, hidden secrets, such as Pieces of Heart and Rupees, can be found. In several games, time passes when Link is in the Overworld. During the day, the usual enemies roam the area, but at night, additional nocturnal foes attack Link. Most games will pause time while Link is in towns or dungeons; however, the towns and their inhabitants are often different depending on the time of day Link enters. In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, time constantly flows, even while in the Underworld. The Legend of Zelda The Overworld is sixteen screens horizontally and eight screens vertically. There are Fairy Ponds, caves, and Dungeon entrances. Tektites, Moblins, Octoroks, and other enemies traverse the Overworld. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Overworld is once again set in Hyrule, and is the only area of the game not to use the side-scrolling layout. Should Link stray off the main walkpath, groups of enemies will appear and attempt to trigger the side-scrolling mechanics with a terrain that depends on where it was triggered to be able to attack Link. With the exception of the Candle, Handy Glove, Cross and Magical Key, all items obtained in the game affect the overworld in some way by allowing Link to remove obstructions or access different areas. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Overworld in Link's Awakening is similar to the Overworld in The Legend of Zelda. There are towns located throughout the Overworld, and there are people within the towns. There is an egg located on Tal Tal Heights, near the top of the Overworld. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Overworld, Hyrule Field, is large and open. Lon Lon Ranch is located near the center of Hyrule Field. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Overworld is Termina Field, which is located around Clock Town. Here, ChuChus and various other creatures are found, along with grottos, an Observatory, and other features. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Each level is selected on a form of map, so there is no true, traversable overworld as such. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Overworld in The Wind Waker is comprised of 49 islands on the Great Sea. Link traverses the Overworld with the use of his boat, the King of Red Lions. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Like in Four Swords, a map is used to select each course; thus, there is no Overworld in Four Swords Adventures. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Overworld is in two Sections of the Hyrule Field lying directly North and South of Hyrule Town. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Overworld in Twilight Princess is Hyrule Field, though a different Hyrule Field than in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Overworld in Phantom Hourglass is the World of the Ocean King. It is divided into four different quadrants, and, unlike other installments in the series, each of them can only be reached by finding it's corresponding Sea Chart. Link traverses the Overworld using Linebeck's boat. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Overworld in "Spirit Tracks" is New Hyrule. Link travels the Overworld by train. Category:Miscellaneous